To Love, To Hurt and to Forgive
by kai anbu
Summary: GSD challenge day 6


All characters appear in Gundam Seed Destiny belong to Studio Sunrise. I neither claim any of them as my properties nor taking any advantage or expense of them. / Story belongs to Kai Anbu. / Warning: modified canon yang nanggung, typo. Fic ini dibuat untuk menjawab tantangan 7-Day one shoot GS/D challenge dari Naw de Blume. I do not own the picture of this fic.

::

To Love, To Hurt, and To Forgive

::

Dalam mode SEED (Superior Evolutionary Element Destined) , otak sang pilot berada pada kondisi flow, yaitu suatu keadaan dimana sinyal-sinyal sel syaraf otak saling tersinkronisasi dengan sempurna, sehingga bekerja sangat efisien. Para jenius melahirkan karya-karyanya saat otak berada dalam kondisi flow. Para olahragawan dan para jenius mencapai puncak presasinya pada kondisi otak flow. Ini memang sebuah kondisi khusus yang tidak semua orang dapat mencapainya. Karena itu disebut destined, ditakdirkan.

Fenomena ini juga terjadi pada pilot GUNDAM. Tidak semua pilot GUNDAM dapat memasuki mode SEED, dimana sinkronisasi otak itu bisa berkoneksi secara sempurna denga mesin GUNDAM yang dikendalikannya. Tercatat hanya beberapa pilot istmewa yang mampu melakukannya: Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athla,.. dan generasi termuda ZAFT, Shinn Asuka..

"SEED-mu memiliki kekurangan," Athrun pernah berkata pada Shinn, suatu ketika ketika mereka bertemu saat Athrun mengawal Cagalli ke PLANT.

"Hatimu dipenuhi kebencian dan dendam,"sahut Athrun.

"Mode SEED yang demikian, suatu saat akan membahayakan nyawamu sendiri," Athrun mengatakannya sambil berlalu.

Shinn tak begitu memperdulikannya. Apa yang harus didengar dari pengawal keluarga Yula Athla yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian keluarganya? Lantas kalau benar, itu wajar. Seluruh keluarganya tewas di depan matanya, maka menyimpan kebencian dan dendam dapat dimaklumi.

Selama ini, hasrat itu dilampiaskannya dengan menjadi pilot andalan ZAFT, bersama Rey, Meyrin, dan Luna.

Ya, Luna.

Luna yang diam-diam ia anggap istimewa, lebih dari sekadar patner di medan pertempuran.

Saat ia berangkat bertempur, ia selalu berusaha bertemu mata dengan Luna, melempar senyum samar yang tak kentara, seolah mengatakan "Tetaplah hidup, sampai bertemu kembali,"

Kadang, Shinn takut pertemuan itu akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Karena kita berada dalam perang. Kematian adalah hal yang setiap saat bisa terjadi, dan memikirkan hal itu, rasa sakit akibat kepedihan kehilangan keluarga kembali mengoyaknya. Ia tak perna berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Luna, karena ia menyadari ketika ia mencintai sesuatu, pada saat yang sama ia juha harus siap kehilangan.

Kenangan dan kesempatan bersama Luna, mungkin tinggal satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang bisa direngkuhnya. Ia ingin Luna tetap hidup. Ia juga ingin tetap hidup untuk bertemu dengannya lagi, di setiap kesempatan.

Maka, sepertinya adalah karma dari Tuhan ketika ia menyerang Luna dalam mode SEED. Selama sepersekian detik ia melihat dirinya sendiri menembakkan senjata, menyerang GUNDAM dimana Luna ada di dalamnya.

Itu terjadi ketika berada di tengah peperangan melawan Athrun. Peperangan final atara Earth Alliance melawan sia-sisa pasukan ZAFT. Peperangan yang alasannya sendiri tak jelas. Peperangan untuk apa?

Kenangan antara masa lalu dan kenangan akan Luna bercampur aduk. Di luar yang dapat dikuasai oleh Shinn, ini membuatnya gila. Membuatnya mengerang kesakitan, meracau tak karuan...

Tetapi GUNDAM Justice milik Athrun, dengan kecepatan tak terduga, menyelamatkan Luna dari serangannya. Menyerang balik Destiny-nya hingga mesin itu rusak parah.

Ia kalah.

Ia juga telah menyerang Luna.

Kemampuannya yang ia banggakan, SEED, juga telah menghianatinya, membuat dirinya menyerang satu-satunya cinta yang tersisa, Luna...

Apa lagi yang bisa dipertahankan?

Dua GUNDAM ZAFT yang rusak parah itu melayang-layang menuju bulan, seperti burung yang sekarat... menumbuk permukaannya seperti meteor. Dalam keadaan rusak berat, terisolasi dan sepi...

Luna tahu, siapa yang berada dalam keadaan paling parah saat ini. Ia berusaha keras keluar dari kokpit secepat mungkin. Ditendangnya pintu kokpit dengan kakinya, tertatih ia merayap menuruni GUNDAM-nya. Di depannya, GUNDAM Destiny milik Shinn tergeletak seperti mesin rusak yang terbuang. Ia memanjat bagian kokpitnya dan menggedor permukaan kokpit yang telah setengah rusAK. Dari kondisi kerusakannya dari luar, Luna yakin Shinn masih hidup.

"Shinn!" panggilnya keras. Berkali-kali.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kokpit.

Ia yakin Shinn masih hidup. Namun dengan hati yang hancur, jiwa yang hancur.

Yang harus segera ia selamatkan saat ini.

"Shinn, aku masih hidup," Sahut Luna, serak. "Kau menyerangku, tapi aku tahu itu bukan salahmu. Dan aku... lihatlah, aku masih hidup!"Luna berteriak. Tangannya menggedor kokpit dengan putus asa.

"Buka kokpitnya, Shinn..."

Luna mulai menangis terisak.

"Aku hampir membunuhmu, Luna!" Shinn berteriak di dalam. Suaranya parau dan merana. Seperti orang yang terluka.

"Aku tahu, Shinn... Tetapi itu di luar kemauanmu, bukan? Kau dalam mode SEED, siapapun tahu hal itu bisa terjadi!"Bantah Luna dari luar kokpit.

"Bahkan SEED mengkhianatiku. Aku sudah kehilangan semuanya. Tinggalkan aku, Luna! " Teriak Shinn, penuh keputusasaan.

Luna dapat membayangkan Shinn menangis sendirian, kesepian di dalam kokpit yang gelap.

Masa kecil pemuda itu telah cukup menyedihkan ketika ia kehilangan keluarganya tepat di depan matanya. Shinn tumbuh dengan menyimpan kepedihan itu, dimana ia dan Rey tak mampu menjangkau hatinya yang terluka. Luna diam-diam menyimpan simpati, namun pada saat yang sama ia merasakan kepedihan Shinn membatnya tak berai mendekat.

Kecuali untuk saat ini. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Shinn.

Karena apa?

Cinta ...?

"...biarkan aku sendrian membusuk disini.."Shinn bersuara diantara isakan tangis.

"Tidak..." Luna bertahan.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, Shinn!" Luna membentangkan kedua tangannya seperti memeluk kokpit.

Seandainya kau yang kupeluk saat ini...

".. kau tidak sendirian,..."

Luna menyandarkan kepalanya di kokpit, menangis.

Di dalam, Shinn meringkuk, menangisi dirinya.

Pintu kokpit berderak. Diiringi suara hembusan pelan, pintu kokpit terbuka dan Shinn merayap keluar, langsung terjatuh. Luna menangkap tubuh Shinn. Susah payah, ia baringkan tubuh Shinn dengan kepalanya di pangkuannya, diikuti erangan kesakitan yang tertahan Shinn.

Tidak ada darah, tetapi tampaknya terluka dalam cukup parah.

"Luna,.."Shinn mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh permukaan helm Luna, seolah ingin menyentuh wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku," ia berkata lirih.

Aku hampir membunuhmu.

"Shinn,.. semua bukan salahmu,"

"Kau terluka,"Shinn melihat sepercik darah di pelipis Luna.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Aku takut..."Shin mendesis pelan.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu,"

"Aku disini,"

Luna menempelkan tangan Shinn ke dadanya. Menggengamnya erat.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi bila kau mati,.." sahutnya pedih, menatap kedua mata Luna.

Luna membelai permukaan helm Shinn, tersenyum tulus.

"Kau tidak membunuhku. Aku masih hidup.."

Ia tersenyum, air mata kembali menetes.

"...aku masih hidup dan mencintaimu..."

Shinn tercekat.

Peryataan Luna justru membuat dadanya sesak.

"... Aku tak tahu bagaimana mencintai lagi..."desisinya parau.

Mengakui. Kalau hatinya telanjur penuh dengan rasa benci.

Luna tersenyum lagi.

"Lupakan semuanya Shinn..."sahut Luna. "Lupakan dendammu, mulailah memaafkan," Ia memeluk Shinn.

"... dengan begitu kau bisa mencintai kembali,"

Shinn tersenyum pedih.

Beritahu aku caranya, Luna...

Luna memeluk Shinn.

Shinn merasa kesadarannya mengambang ketika ia mendengar suara deru GUNDAM di kejauhan. Seseorang telah datang menolong...

-o0o-

Luna duduk di samping ranjang Shinn yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Paramedis telah membalut luka di kepalanya, ia hanya terluka ringan akibat benturan dengan bagian dalam helmnya sendiri. Shinn sedikit lebih parah. Tiga tulang rusuknya patah, dan ia telah pingsan ketika Athrun datang menolong mereka di bulan.

Athrun meminta mereka diberi perawatan medis yag layak, Cagali dan Kapten Ramius menyetujuinya. Musuh yang telah tak berdaya yang tertangkap di tengah medan perang, tetap harus diperalakukan manusiawi. Demikian Athrun dan Kira menghomati perang itu, demikian cara mereka bertiga, Athrun, Kira dan Cagalli, untuk mengobarkan perdamaian.

Athrun menatap Shinn yang masih terbaring akibat obat bius operasi. Ia teringat masa lalu ketika berada di posisi yang sama dengan Shinn. Saat itu, yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika sadar adalah Kira... dan beberapa menit berikutnya, ketulusan Kira membuatnya memiliki paradigma berbeda terhadap perang, Coordinators, Naturals, dan makna tentang hidup.

Ia ingin bisa melakukan hal yang sama kepada Shinn.

Shinn membuka matanya, kelopak matanya terasa berat.

Luna yang pertama kali ia lihat.

"Lu.. na..." desisnya pelan.

Lna menggengam tangannya.

"Shinn,"

Lalu ia melihat Athrun dan Cagalli.

"Kau... menolong kami?"

"Beristirahatlah. Kau terluka cukup parah,"

"... mengapa?"Shinn menatap Cagalli. Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari sudut matanya. Kenangan menyedihkan masa kecilnya langsung menyeruak, bersama kebenciannya akan keluarga Yula Athla, dan pelampiasannya dalam perang bersama Destiny yang tentunya, telah menimbulkan kematian banyak pihak.

Hening sejenak.

Hingga Cagalli, sang perwakilan Orb, menjawab pendek.

"Kedamaian,"

Shinn menutup matanya.

Kedamaian?

Ia menggengam tangan Luna dengan erat.

"Beristirahatlah," Athrun hanya berkata pendek. Kata-kata Cagali telah cukup untuk menyentuh hati Shinn yang selama ini membeku. Terutama lagi, Shinn telah didampingi seseorang yang.. tampaknya bermakna lebih baginya. Lunamaria.

Keduanya berlalu meninggalkan kamar, memberikan ruang bagi mereka berdua. Bagi Shinn untuk mencerna makna kedamaian, dan bagi Luna untuk membuktikan pada Shinn bahwa kedamaian dan cinta itu ada.

Luna membelai rambut Shinn.

Ia mengecup tangannya. Lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Shinn, memastkan Shinn merasakan dirinya sepenuhnya, nyata dan bernafas, hangat dan hidup.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shinn,"

Untuk sesaat, Shinn menerawang menatap langit-langit.

Ada kebekuan yang mencair dengan pelan, meleleh bersama rasa sakit akan masa lalu...

Shinn memejamkan matanya.

Meresapi sesuatu yang telah hilang, yang perlahan ditemukannya kembali.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,"

FIN

Apology:

Saya datang lagi dengan romance Shinn - Luna. Mereka berdua... hikks, kisah cinta dalam perang itu selalu mengharukan dan rumit, nggak pernah sederhana. Bagimana, feel-nya dapet nggak? Fangirling-nya (buat fans Athrun) dapet juga nggak?

Maaf kalau canonnya nanggung banget. Aku nggak ngecek ulang animenya, saat scene saat Athrun menolong mereka, apakah mereka dibawa ke bumi atau ke Archangel. Kalau ada kekacauan atau kekeliruan disitu, mohon dimaafkan, hehehe...

Btw, konsep flow itu benar-benar ada. Silakan car di internet bagi yang penasaran.

Read and review?


End file.
